Present
by rimahujan
Summary: Yukine yang berusaha keras mengumpulkan uang demi Yato malah harus menelan kekecewaan karena uang yang di kumpulkannya raib.


Noragami – Adachitoka

Present

Akhir-akhir ini Yukine banyak menghabiskan waktu bekerja di tempat Kofuku. Setelah penyucian itu Yukine sadar bahwa ia harus bekerja untuk bisa mendapatkan uang, ia tak bisa mencuri lagi seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya atau pada akhirnya ia akan menyakiti tuannya lagi. Ia tak mau. Yato memberinya nama manusia 'Yukine' agar ia bisa berlaku selayaknya manusia. Yato juga memperlakukannya selayaknya manusia, sebagai teman, sebagai partner, bukan sebagai senjata dan majikannya.

Selain karena sang tuan –kita sebut saja begitu– tak banyak menghasilkan uang, karena tak tentunya permintaan dari pelanggan. Jadi ia harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang Yukine ingin beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri. Inilah alasan akhir-akhir ini dia lebih giat bekerja.

"Yukine-kun, kau masih bekerja?" Hiyori datang berkunjung. Ia membawa buku paket SMP miliknya yang sudah tak digunakan lagi karena ia akan masuk SMA. Sebelumnya Yukine meminta buku-buku itu agar ia bisa belajar. Ia yang sudah harus mati sebelum bisa menamatkan sekolahnya, oleh karena itu jika sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar maka ia akan memanfaatkannya baik-baik.

"Ah, Hiyori, sebentar lagi selesai. Yak, ini mangkuk terakhir yang harus dicuci." Pekerjaan mencuci mangkuk dan peralatan lainnya telah diselesaikan dengan baik.

"Yukine, ini uang lemburmu hari ini." Daikoku memberinya beberapa keping uang lebih atas kerja Yukine hari ini. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Dia bilang dia ingin menabung, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beli dengan uangnya itu." Daikoku memberi penjelasan pada Hiyori apa yang sedang dilakukan dan yang akan dilakukan Yukine.

"Hee, benarkah? Apa yang ingin kau beli Yukine? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, barangkali aku bisa membantu sekiranya bisa ku belikan akan kubelikan." Sejak awal Hiyori memang baik. Ia telah banyak membantunya, Yukine tak mau lagi menyusahkan Hiyori. Apalagi untuk urusan yang satu ini, ia ingin melakukannya dengan tangan dan usahanya sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku tak mau merepotkan Hiyori lagi, jadi tidak perlu.","Ah, itu yang kau bawa?" Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan pembicaraan, menunjuk bawaan Hiyori.

"Ini, buku paket yang kau inginkan." Kata Hiyori sambil mengangkat dengan semangat kantung yang dibawanya. Terlihat senyum yang mengembang dari keduanya, di satu pihak karena bisa membatu mewujudkan keinginan temannya, atau mungkin sudah dianggap adik, yang satunya karena bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan selama ia masih hidup sebagai manusia.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar Yukine-kun."

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Daikoku untuk keperluan belajar.

Setelah penyucian itu Yukine lebih sering tinggal di tempet Kofuku dan Daikoku, berbeda dengan Yato yang sering hilang kesana kemari, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu sebentar.", Yukine mengambil sesuatu yang disimpannya dalam kotak, sebuah celengan. Ia memasukkan koin-koin yang dibawanya tadi kedalam celengan –yang bisa dibilang biasa saja bentuknya tak seperti milik Yato yang menggunakan botol bekas sake untuk menyimpan koin-koinnya– kemudian menyimpannya kembali dalam kotak.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Bertiga. Yukine, Hiyori, dan juga Yato yang seenaknya muncul tiba-tiba diruangan itu. Hiyori yang dengan semangat membantu Yukine dalam belajar, mengarahkan dan memeriksa soal-soal yang dikerjakan. Sedangkan Yato yang ongkang-ongkang kaki tiduran di lantai ketika Daikoku datang membawa teh yang sebenarnya di peruntukkan bagi Hiyori dan Yukine saja.

Disana Yato menunjukkan bakatnya, yang entah mengapa tak ia gunakan untuk mencari penghasilan. Dan wow, betapa terkejutnya dua orang didepannya melihat bakat Yato. Bakat menggambar. Benar-benar seperti gambaran seorang pro. Hanya cengiran seperti biasa yang Yato tunjukkan ketika memperlihatkan gambarannya tersebut.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, isi celengan milik Yukine hampir penuh. Itu artinya ia dapat membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Yukine, ini upah mu hari ini." Seperti biasa Daikoku memberikan uang atas kerja Yukine saat itu. Segera setelahnya ia mengambil celengan miliknya. Tapi yang ia dapat… tidak ada, celengannya hilang.

Terlihat pecahan celengan Yukine dihalaman depan. Dengan isinya yang sudah raib entah kemana. Diduga kuat Yato lah yang mengambilnya. Dan memang benar, terlihat dia membawa-bawa guci besar hampir sama seperti yang dulu dihancurkan oleh tornado jump milik Hiyori. Kalau bukan dari uang Yukine darimana ia bisa membelinya.

"Hiks…hiks…" Kekecewaan terlihat jelas dari wajah Yukine. Ia meratapi sisa-sisa puing pecahan celengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka, aku benci kau. Dasar dewa baju training tak berguna.", Kemarahan dilontarkannya kepada Yato.

"Are?" Yato masih dengan tampang tak bersalahnya .

"Kembalikan uangku!"

"Maaf Yukine, uangmu sudah menjadi guci keberuntungan ini." Masih merasa tak bersalah. Dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar sambil memeluk guci yang katanya membawa keberuntungan itu. Padahal dulu sudah pernah dihancurkan, tetap saja tidak kapok. Mungkin sebentar lagi nasibnya juga akan sama.

Dengan sigap Yukine merebut guci itu dari tangan Yato. Tak seperti waktu dulu ia bekerja sama dengan Hiyori untuk menghancurkan benda laknat tersebut, kali ini ia akan menghancurkan benda itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Prang

Suara guci yang beradu dengan tanah terdengar.

Yato membatu melihat gucinya berakhir ditangan Yukine.

"Yu-yukine…." Kali ini Yato yang meratapi sisa-sisa pecahan guci, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku telah menghabiskan tabunganku untuk membeli ini, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau gunakan tabungan ku untuk benda tak berguna seperti itu, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak, kurasa ini masih belum cukup."

"Aku benci kau." Seperti tertusuk pisau tepat dibagian jantung ketika Yukine mngucapkan kalimat itu.

Meninggalkan Yato yang masih meratapi pecahan gucinya. Yukine masuk kedalam rumah. Melewati Kofuku dan Daikoku yang sedari tadi meperhatikan meraka dari depan rumah.

Ia marah. Ia kecewa. Ia kesal.

Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk semua ini, tapi malah berakhir dengan memecahkan guci karena kekesalannya. Yang sebenarnya ingin ia beli ialah setelan baju yang layak digunakan untuk Yato. Ia merasa tuannya itu memerlukan baju pangganti. Karena setiap hari Yato hanya memakai pakaian training, ia merasa kasihan mungkin? Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir. Ia harus memulainya lagi dari awal, kalau kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi, dan kalu pun Yukine masih mempunyai niat.

Di sisi lain, Hiyori datang ke tempat Kofuku. Melihat Yato yang masih saja memegangi pecahan-pecahan guci itu.

"Hi-hiyori….", kali ini menunjukkan muka memelasnya di depan Hiyori.

"Apa yang terjadi?", Karena dirasa Yato tidak memungkinkan menjawab. Kali ini yang menjawab Kofuku.

"I-itu, Yato-chan mengambil tabungan milik Yukine-kun. Jadi Yukine-kun baru saja marah sama Yato-chan, dan memecahkan guci itu."

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tambah Daikoku.

"Hee… Apa itu benar?" Hiyori ingin memastikannya langsung dari si pelaku.

"Hiyoriii… tidak seperti itu. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda bilang guci ini dibeli dari tabungan Yukine. Tapi dia langsung marah.","Dia juga bilang benci. Hiyori, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Yukine benar-benar membenciku." Kali ini yato merasa takut jika Yukine benar-benar benci padanya.

"Tapi apa benar kau yang mengambil tabungan Yukine?"

"Uh, itu. Benar."

"Terus dimana sekarang uang milik Yukine?"

"Sudah nggak ada. Sudah jadi ini." Yato mengeluarkan kantung yang entah datang dari mana. Setelah di keluarkan, isinya ternyata sebuah jaket baru. "Untuk Yukine." Tambahnya.

"Jadi kau menggunakan uang Yukine untuk membelikan ia jaket?", Yato hanya mengangguk. "Dasar dewa tidak modal. Kau harus minta maaf pada Yukine dan berikan itu padanya." Hiyori menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Didalam rumah, tepatnya kamar Yukine. Anak itu sedang duduk menghadap pojok tembok, membelakagi semuanya. Disana ia mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Dasar Yato bodoh, kalau kau tak memakai uangnya kan aku tak harus melihatmu dengan baju training jelek itu lagi. Bodoh."

"Aku kan susah-susah menabung itu juga demi dirimu, bodoh."

"Aku benci kamu…. Hiks… tapi aku tak bisa membencimu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa membencimu."

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang terlontar dari Yukine untuk –yang sebenarnya untuk Yato– tembok didepannya.

"Yukine," Hiyori yang datang menghampirinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yukine tadi. Ia bersama Yato yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mendengar semuanya.

Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Yukine, ia masih mojok tak mau menunjukkan mukanya. Mungkin ia masih marah dengan Yato, atau mungkin kali ini ia merasa malu karena apa yang dia bicarakan didengar oleh mereka.

"Yu-yukine," Kali ini Yato, tapi dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan semua ini demi diriku." Disaat ia bicara begitu ia sudah menghampiri Yukine dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku…aku senang sekali." Pelukannya semakin erat, ditambah air mata bahagia mungkin?

"Ugh… baka, aku tak bisa bernafas bodoh." Untuk melepaskan pelukan itu terpaksa Yukine berbalik menghadap Yato, tapi Yato malah menghambur lagi memeluknya dari depan sambil sesunggukan.

Bagaimana tidak senang dan bahagia? Yukine yang selama ini memiliki sikap tak peduli terhadap Yato kini bersikap manis seperti ini. Sungguh jika dibandingkan diberi seribu baju training ia akan lebih memilih Yukine dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Yukine, sebenarnya tabunganmu jadi ini?" Hiyori mengangkat tas kantung yang dibawanya. Yang tentu saja isinya jaket yang dibelikan Yato dengan uang Yukine.

"Apa itu?"

Membuka bungkusannya, Hiyori menunjukkan jaket itu dengan merentangkannya didepan Yukine. "Ini jaket baru yang dibeli Yato untukmu, um… dengan uangmu." Jelasnya.

Yato masih sesunggukan dalam pelukan Yukine. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hiyori, Yukine berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Yato. Melihat tampang orang yang dihadapannya saat ini, bisa dibilang sulit diartikan.

Tapi memang dasar dewa yang menyebalkan, mudah sekali ekspresinya berubah. Kali ini ia memasang tampang khas dirinya dengan menjulurkan lidah kesamping dan membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Bodoh." Kali ini Yukine yang terjun kedalam pelukan Yato.

Owari

AN/

Pengen banget buat cerita ini, ini nekad, ga tau bahasanya amburadul. Maafkan saya, Orz

Ga banyak yang bikin di fandom ini, sayang banget.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca.


End file.
